It All Changed
by ilseneumcnn
Summary: Kyle Argent had always wanted a normal life. However, he was granted a not so normal life with an amazing family: The Argents. After becoming a hunter, beating the Alpha pack and performing a death ritual to find their parents, Kyle can easily say his life isn't normal. However, after surviving the ice everything started to change. Set is season 3b.


TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR SELF HARM AND CHILD ABUSE.  
VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE:

* * *

"You're doing it again." Scott warned Kyle. Ever since Allison, Scott, Stiles and him went in the ice everything changed. Kyle's body hummed at this weird rate. He didn't know how to describe it. The room somehow shifted around him. Once, he could feel the vibrations off Stiles. The way his heart beat, and the nervous energy that swirled around him. Kyle had asked Scott to keep it a secret from the others.

"Doing what?" Lydia asked, looking between the two. Kyle looked down at his feet. He didn't know how he felt around Lydia anymore. They had shared lingering looks and something that Kyle couldn't quite figure out during last semester. Kyle smiled, his eyes not meeting hers, "Nothing, Lydia. It's nothing." Lydia gave him one of her more skeptical looks. Allison glanced over at her brother (newly-adopted-in-July-brother, actually).

She frowned, "You aren't hiding anything… are you?" Kyle had been known to hide important parts of his life from them. There was still so much they all didn't know. Scars hidden with long sleeves and jackets. He even wore them during what he called Argent Training. Allison eyed him with some sternness in her face. He could sense the fear in her stomach.

Stiles walked up, "Argent, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing, Stilinski." He fiddled with his jacket, "Nothing at all." The bell rang, and they all headed their separate ways. Kyle stayed back though, that all too familiar feeling raging in his body. The humming was getting worse with every step he took towards the door. There was a tightness in his throat, his ears ringing. _Get to history, Kyle. Get to history_.

Suddenly, he head a girl wailing. Kyle covered his ears, his knees touching the ground. They'd be bruised tomorrow. Breath quickening, Kyle felt the vibrations starting. Muttering to himself, Kyle closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. The wail sounded familiar. Like he should be screaming along with her.

A hand was placed on his shoulder. Kyle opened his eyes, and saw the perfectly pink manicured nails on him. Looking up, Lydia swallowed back an emotion Kyle didn't quite understand.

"You're shaking." She whispered.

"I know." Kyle commented back. "Sleep has been hard—."

"You heard something." Lydia pursed her lips, "I heard her too. It sounded like it came from inside you. You've been hiding something from us…" Kyle hid his hands in his sleeves. The panic in his chest had vanished, but he was still shaking. Tired shaking. Nervous shaking.

Shaking that only happens when an I love you should be coming out.

Lydia helped Kyle up. Her hands took his. She traced his palm, grounding him. Lydia knew more about his past than Kyle intended for her to know. She had softened lately. Her cold persona had vanished all together. She still scared him a little, especially after the resemblance of his mother's powers came out of her.

Kyle hadn't heard a scream like that in years.

Their fingers interlaced for a moment Kyle closed his eyes, and replaced her index finger with his own. She smiled; he could feel her energy, the warmth of her cheeks radiating into him. Energy had been pouring out of him, but Kyle realized he could feel the energy off everything.

His breathing quickened. Lydia shushed him, pulling him out of the hallways and into the quad. They sat, her hands on his stomach. "Fill my hands, Kyle. Blow out on my nose." Lydia traced his other hand. For a split second, she jumped back.

Kyle opened his eyes, "What?"

Her finger went into her mouth, "I felt what you were feeling." She sucked on it, "And it feels like you hate yourself… Kyle?"

"I'm sorry." Kyle stood up, nearly tripping over himself, "I have to… I have to…"

Lydia reached out for him. He jumped back, before running out of school.

—

When Kyle ran, he felt like he was flying. The wind pushed him back, but he ran on. He was a collected runner. His limbs were connected to him, and he never felt out of place with his body. Kyle wasn't sure where he was running to. He didn't know if he'd ever stop chasing down this weary path he was on. If he ran fast enough, maybe the women's voice (one that sounded so similar to Mama) would stop screaming at night.

He would wake up in a cold sweat, right before his father's hand would find its way to his face. Kyle could still feel the smack of the belt on his chest. He could feel the cigarette butts in his arms, digging down into his skin. Like they were trying to burrow into him.

He could feel his own knife up his arm, tattooing it in some odd and fulfilling sort of way. The way the blade cut through his skin, well, it made him feel alive again. It controlled the humming when he was thirteen. It stopped the pain for a while when he was fourteen. These were the truths he hid from Allison and Dad.

Kyle stopped running. He fell to the ground, rolling onto his back. Tracing his palm, Kyle focused on his breathing. In and out. In. Out. In. Out. He felt this pulsing beat swirling around him. Closing his eyes, Kyle fixated on the pulse. The dynamics of his breathing. When he looked up, Kyle saw orange in his vision.

—

"Kyle?" Isaac Lahey poked at him, his foot gently tapping his shoulder. Kyle opened his eyes, a wide eyed panicky look struck across his face. There was the pack, all around him. Stiles bit on his nails. Lydia ran over to him. Her hands grazed his cheeks, "We've been looking for you all day." She commented. He sensed her worriment, but her face was stern. The emotions weren't adding up.

Allison pulled Lydia away, and helped Kyle up. He hid his hands back in his sleeves. Scott gave him a look, so Kyle traced his palms. Allison said something, but Kyle had to focus in order to stay calm. There was too much going on for him to say anything back.

She must have got the message. Allison handed Kyle his back pack, "I got him. You guys can go home." Isaac, Stiles, and Scott walked away. Lydia looked at Kyle. He met her eyes, and she tilted her head down before walking away. Allison brought Kyle to his feet. She wrapped an arm around him. Kyle leaned into her.

"Did you get the right kind of ice cream?" Kyle breathed out. He was tired. Allison pressed her nose against Kyle's head.

"I always do."

—

Dad looked at Kyle. He didn't need to say anything for Kyle to get the message. _Take care of yourself—_ the look seemed to say it all. Allison kept her arm around Kyle when they sat on the couch. Her eyebrows furrowed together, "Ky… You're shaking."

"Yeah? I didn't notice." He shrugged it off. Kyle walked over to the freezer, though he wasn't particularly hungry. Grabbing the ice cream, Kyle felt the energy in the room. It was tightly bound with fear, traces of anger. That's all he felt. Fear and anger.

"Actually, I'm going to bed." Kyle slammed the freezer door. His steps were heavy and he could feel the vibrations sending waves throughout his body. It was exhausting. He was exhausted of dealing with his past and figuring out everything. He needed a break from the supernatural world.

Kyle had always wanted a normal life. Before the Argents and Scott and Stiles and Lydia, he felt like he would never get it. Now, he definitely wasn't getting it. He was a Hunter. Gerard thought he was weak, but Kyle proved him wrong. He worked harder, moved faster, never failed in his training. Kyle avoided emotions so well, but now he was feeling everything and everyone's around him. It was like a magnet; he could pull the emotion out of them, and somehow pour back his into them. Lydia said she had felt what he was feeling.

What did this all mean?

Allison fiddled with her fingers. She piped up, "I'll come up. We can watch a stupid TV show."

"No thanks." He jogged up the stairs, "I'm good. Night. See you all tomorrow."

Kyle put in his ear buds, the thoughts racing. Green Day blasted in his ear. Anger. All he felt through the music was anger. He took his ear buds out of his ear and threw them against the wall. Tears flooded down his cheeks, hot and sticky. Kyle scratched at them, a frustrated groan escaped him.

He heard someone rapping on the door, "Kyle?"

"Hey, Dad." Kyle flopped on the bed, "How are you?"

"Care to tell me what's going on?"

—

Allison crawled into bed with Kyle at 2 am. She placed her hand on his, tightly squeezing his index finger. "I could hear you. You sounded upset… Kyle?"

He was sound asleep, muttering.

"No, no, Papa stop— PAPA STOP!" Kyle bolted up, kicking the sheets off. He jumped out of bed, and grabbed the rod that had fallen from his curtains, "Who's there?!" His eyes were wide with fear. This nightmare hadn't stopped at the hand. He hadn't felt that stinging sensation since he was ten.

Allison swung her feet over the edge, walking closer to him, "Kyle, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you… I had a nightmare too. About Aunt Kate. Kyle… hey, it's Allison Marie-Jeanne Argent. I'm a seventeen year old hunter. My eye color is brown, I'm an inch taller than Kyle Joseph Argent, who is also a hunter. He is my best friend, my brother, and I am going to take this rod away from you now, Kyle…"

His chest rose and fell. Allison wrapped her arms around him, "It hasn't been good, has it?"

"The ice changed me…. Allison….?"

"What's up?" Her eyes were closed.

"You aren't awake."

—

Lydia gave Allison a look, "Allison, are you okay?" Allison was dazed. Kyle felt like he hadn't slept in days. Scott panted, and Stiles gave him a look of concern.

"Hey. Hey, you all right? You don't look all right, Scott."

"I'm okay."

Stiles protested, "No you're not. It's happening to you too. You're seeing things, aren't you?"

"How'd you know?"

Kyle shrugged, "Who knows? Allison saw Kate; I see my Papa… how did you know that, Stiles?"

Lydia glanced at Kyle, a knowing look on her face, "Because it's happening to all four of you. Well, well, well… look who's no longer the crazy one."

Stiles rolled his eyes. Kyle felt his body humming again. His hands shook. He could see a light yellow mist surrounding Lydia.

Allison's voice brought him back, "We're not crazy."

"Hallucinating? Sleep paralysis? Yeah, you guys are fine." Lydia made her point again.

Scott replied, "We did die and come back to life. That's gotta have some side effects, right?"

"Yeah, totally." Kyle nodded, hands in his jacket. The bell rang. He slipped in his ear buds, Claire De Lune filled his ears. His feet shuffled as he walked away.

 _The ice changed everything._

* * *

A/N: Ah, yes, it is your neighborhood trash can restarting Kyle Argent's story! Here is chapter one of _It All Changed_ , which I hope you enjoyed. As always, you can find me on tumblr as dodierps for sneak peeks, updates, gifs and the occasional crossover. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
